This invention comprises retaining and tensioning means for a film. Although not intended to be limited thereto, the invention is particularly adapted to tensioning a film of plastic material which may form the external surface of a planar solar captor for obtaining the greenhouse effect.
In numerous applications it is necessary to be able to stretch easily a thin film, for example a plastic film, over a large surface. Such is the case with exterior films used in planar solar captors employing a framework formed from profiled members.
The known arrangements enabling stretching of a plastic film within a framework have not been entirely satisfactory being relatively complex and difficult to apply.
This invention seeks to overcome such difficulties through providing a simple means which permits the easy placing of a film under heavy tension.